A Little Personal
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Madison films Nick for a school project. However as the camera rolls, things get personal. OneShot fic.


**A/N:** I do not own Power Rangers. This is another one-shot Nick/Maddie fic. Haha, yes another one! I'll probably do an actual story of them pretty soon, but for now I'm sticking to one-shots till I complete my other fics and think of some plot. R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

One-Shot Fic

"**A Little Personal" **

Nick, Xander, Vida, and Chip all arrived in time for work in Rock Porium as soon as school ended. The four all checked in till their boss Toby noticed something or more like someone missing from his group of employees working in the afternoon shift.

"Where's Madison?" He asks while counting them off as they all walked in.

"Oh she's coming." Vida reassures her boss. "Something came up in school."

"Is everything okay with Maddie?" Nick asks worriedly, his expression filled with concern. Xander and Chip immediately noticed as they exchange looks and smiled with the same thought in mind.

"Yeah, she's totally fine." The short haired one of the Rocca sisters responds. "She just needs more information for some project—whatever the heck that is."

He nods his head as he watches her walk over to the turntables. Moments later, a gush of wind swept inside the store as a figure makes its way inside. "I'm sorry I'm late." A feminine voice filled the room as Nick looks over his shoulder. It was none other than Madison walking in.

"Better late than never," Toby groans as he lightly taps her on the head with a rolled up newspaper. Madison turns and glares at her boss as he headed on out. "I want this place neat and tidy before I get back." He exclaims to his employees while making his exit. "Make me proud." The five of them exchange looks while Toby leaves the building to follow some kid with a delicious looking burger in his hand, which Toby had his eye on for quite some time now.

"Alright, you heard the boss." Xander suddenly takes charge while rubbing his hands together. "Let's split the work. Nick, categorize the new records that have arrived. Chip, dust the floor. Maddie, the windows need to be clean."She scoffs as Xander turns around to face the other sister. "And V--"

"I can supervise." She exclaims while walking away from the turntables and towards Xander with a serious glare.

He wrinkles his forehead and frowns. "But I'm supervising, V."

"Too bad," she folds her arms across her chest, "I called it first. You, Xander could tidy up the shelves and racks. And afterwards, take out the garbage."

"But--"

She puts on a serious face. "Get to work."

Nick, Chip, and Madison exchange looks and snickered silently among themselves. It was quite amusing to them that Xander just got told on the spot. With Vida in charge, they all went to their separate ways to do their assigned jobs before she pulls anotheroneof her tantrums, which seems to always be Xander's doing. While Nick was inside a spare room of the store categorizing new records that have arrived that day, Madison suddenly walks in with a camera in hand. Nick looks up and smirks.

"Oh no." He avoids looking at the camera as he focuses on his work. "Shouldn't you be doing your job and cleaning the windows or something?"

She chuckles. "Hello, Nick? Where have you been?" His expression was almost blank and uncomprehending. "Have you heard of the term _magic_?"

He lifted his eyebrows as a smirk crept over his face. "That's right. I forgot. But Maddie, just because we can do magic doesn't mean we should start getting lazy."

She rolls her eyes. "Anyway that can wait. I need to ask you a favor." Madison places the video camera down beside her and receives his full attention.

"Sure what's up?"

"Okay so I have this film project that I have to do for school and I'm supposed to video tape and interview someone that I find interesting. You can think of it as some documentary of someone's every day life." Madison coyly bits her lip. "So…I thought," she stops in mid-sentenced and shrugs in a rather nervous gesture, " that maybe you could do it."

Nick raised an eyebrow. This has taken him by surprise. _'Me of all people,'_ He thought curiously. "You want to me to be video taped and interviewed?"

"Well…yeah." She smiled. "But that is if you want to."

He searches her face carefully. "Okay why not your sister? Xander or Chip? They're not interesting enough for you?" Nick joked playfully, allowing Madison to roll her eyes.

"Well I've done the same project for the past three years now. First with my sister, then sophomore year I did a similar project but somewhat different with Xander, I did one using Chip just last year…and since we're not allowed to repeat….you're my first candidate on the list." Nick averts from her gaze and chuckles. "Like I said, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Nah. I never said that, Maddie."

"So you'd do it?" She asks hopefully, crossing her fingers and giving him a pleading look.

He shrugs. "Yeah, sure. I guess. Why not?"

"YES!" Madison squeals excitedly. "Thank you!"

Nick reluctantly nods his head. He felt uncomfortable being filmed, but he's willing to do _anything_ for Madison. "So when do you want to start?"

"We can start first thing after school."

"And how does this work again?"

"Well just act normally like you are now while I video tape you. And then I'll be asking some questions, that sort of thing."

"Will this project of yours be watched by others?"

"Well yeah, but only the students in film class will see this." Nick drew in a few nervous gulps. "Don't worry," Madison places a hand on his arm with a sincere smile, "it'll be fine."

* * *

The following day, Nick met up with Madison in front of the school just as he said he would once last period ended. A small smile crossed his face just watching Madison waiting patiently on his bike.

"Hey, wild girl."

Madison looks over her shoulder and smiles. "Hey, Nick. You ready?" She quickly takes out her video camera and starts filming.

He looks up. "Uhh…I didn't think we'd begin so soon," Nick lifts an eyebrow, "but uhh yeah I guess I'm ready."

"So where you going?"

"Uh…well nowhere at the moment."

"Where do you usually go after school?"

"Well I go to Rock Porium where I work." He says while checking the wheels on his bike to somehow avoid the camera without having to looking at it all the time. "And during my day offs, I just go riding on my motorcycle."

"And where do you go riding?" Madison questions as she angles her camera to show a clip of his prize possession.

"Uh…just around town." He answers with a shrug.

Madison faces the video camera back at her male companion. "What else do you like doing other than riding on motorcycles?"

"Well, I like repairing them."

Madison nods her head, "Interesting…so if you're into repairing bikes why is it that you're working on a record store and not at some auto repair shop?"

Nick chuckles. "You're the one that got me a job at Rock Porium remember?"

She bit her lip and smiles. "Oh yeah. I forgot." There was a small pause. "How do you like working at Rock Porium by the way?"

He lightly shrugs. "I like it so far. I mean we got a weird boss and I have four amazing friends who are awesome to work with. Can't get better than that really."

Madison smiles. "Are you just saying that because one of your co-workers is filming you, who happens to be the one that dragged you into the job?"

"I'm serious, Maddie."

"Okay just checking." She smirks.

* * *

"Hey," Xander stops on the middle of the school's football field where he spotted Nick and Madison together from afar. "Check this out." He points out as Chip glances over at the direction he was looking at.

"Nick and Madison?" He questioned in bewilderment. Being Chip himself, he expected something rather interesting. "Okay, so?"

"I think they like each other."

"Who likes each other?" Vida suddenly joins them from behind with a curious brow. Xander walks up to her with a slight nudge. "Look, I think you better watch out for Nick." Vida turns around where Madison was filming the new kid in town. "They seem to like each other don't you think?"

"Nick and Maddie?" Vida chuckles at the thought. "You're kidding right? She's just using Nick for a film project. And besides, Maddie is being a good friend to Nick by making him feel comfortable around here." She explains. "You're reading too much into this, Xander."

He pursed his lips. "You never know."

"You guys need a ride to Rock Porium?" She offered, changing the subject as the two nodded their heads and followed her to her car.

* * *

"So, Nick…" Madison continues on behind the camera, "You talked about how much you love riding and how you move around a lot. Ever thought of living here in Briarwood permanently?"

"Well you see it depends. Now that I'm a ranger--"

"Nick!" Madison immediately shuts the video camera. He gives her a blank and almost uncomprehending stare, acting rather clueless at the moment.

"Was it something I said?"

She looks around to make sure no one was listening. "You're not supposed to mention that you're a power ranger remember?" Madison whispers as Nick nods his head, now aware of the secret they swore to protect and keep.

"My bad."

"Don't worry about it. I'll have to go back and erase it." She turns on the video camera once again and continues. "So Nick, do you have someone special in your life right now?"

He shot her a look. "Hey, you never said anything about getting personal."

"Oh come on, is there someone?" She teased a bit, making Nick crack a smile. It was the one question he hoped she'd never have to ask. But it's as though she could read his mind.

"If you're asking if I have a girlfriend, no." He responds truthfully. "I don't stick around long enough to make friends or find a girlfriend."

"Okay, but do you have someone special in mind?"

There was a small pause as Nick looks away to hide his smile. "Nah uh," he shook his head, not wanting to go further into the subject, "I'm not saying anything."

"So you _do_ have someone in mind." Madison playfully smirks as he avoids her eyes. "Care to describe her since you won't say her name?"

He rubs the back of his neck apprehensively. "Can we move on to another question?"

"Nope." Nick scratches his head and groans. "Come on, Nick. You don't need to say her name. Just simply describe her. Let us know your ideal girl."

"What makes you so sure that I have someone in mind anyway?"

"Well…you haven't denied it and plus, you're trying to avoid the question. So obviously there is someone in mind." Silence suddenly fell upon them. "I don't have all day. You know, film does cost money."

"Alright," Nick stops for a moment before looking back up at the camera. He heaves a deep sigh and continues. "Well…there is this one girl..."

Madison zooms in the camera for a closer look at Nick's face. "Uh huh…and?"

"And," A sigh escaped from his lips, "she's the cutest thing—and very sweet too." Saying this made him smile, but more so nervous with Madison right in front of him getting all this in tape. "She's an amazing friend. I don't know what it is." He somehow continues on without hesitating. He felt as though he could go on forever about her. "But there's just something about her." Her eyes soften in awed. It was nice for her to see a more sensitive side to Nick for once. But before he could say anything else about her, he just felt even more nervous to go on."There that's it!"

"Oh come on, this is so interesting!" She exclaims quite enthusiastically. "What does she look like?"

"No way," Nick lets out a weak chuckle, "there's no way I'm going to describe her. I already told you how she's like."

"Not really. Does she go to our school?"

There was a small pause as a grin crosses Madison's face. "Hmmm…" she clears out her throat, "judging by your silence, I'm assuming that she is." Nick's gaze continues to look down nervously as he kept quite. "Do I know her?"

"Yes," he shook his head, "I mean no!" Madison furrows her eyebrows as she tilts her head to the side. "Yeah you know her." Nick admits, followed by a deep sigh. "Quite well actually."

"Oh my God," she gasps with a hand over her mouth, "is it my sister?"

He wrinkles his forehead. "No! It's not Vida." He smirks for he found it quite amusing watching Madison freak out that it may be Vida he was speaking of. "I mean yeah she's cute…but she's nowhere near sweet."

"Hey!" Madison shot him a look. "She's my sister."

"Sorry, but you gotta admit...V is quite a rebel." Nick added. "I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Madison chuckles knowing exactly what he means; Xander especially tends to do it pretty well in driving Vida crazy. "It's kind of hard to believe that you and Vida are actually sisters. You two are just so different from each other and it amazes me how you two get along."

"Ha!" Madison releases a forced laugh. "That may be so but at home…it's totally crazy." There was a small pause. "But anyway," she immediately shook her head, "we're going on a tangent here."

'_Darn! Just when I thought I could get away with it.'_ Nick thought.

"So this girl," Madison goes on from where they previously left off before going off topic, "you say I know her pretty well…"

Nick coyly bits his lip. "Did I say that?"

She groans, "Nick!"

He chuckles for he enjoys messing with Madison. "Alright, yes you know her _very_ well."

Madison thinks for a bit. "Is she in my film class or in any of my other classes?"

Nick looks at her suspiciously. "I think you already know."

"I do?"

He nods his head, "Uh huh."

"How should I know?" She scoffs in response. "You didn't even tell me."

There was a brief pause.

"Well..." Nick starts off while clearing his throat, "what if I told you she is standing right in front of me now?"

Silence fell upon them as Madison's lips slightly parted, her heart beating rapidly. She held the video camera unsteadily in her hand as she slowly puts it off to the side. "Maddie?" Nick waits for a response as she shook her head and coyly looks at him. He all of a sudden felt guilty for making her feel uncomfortable and ill at ease. It wasn't the kind of reaction he was looking for, but then again it did make her stop asking any more questions.

"Huh?"

"Relax," he chuckled while giving her shoulder a little tap, "I'm just kidding."

"Oh…" Madison says softly, feeling rather disappointed but plays it off with a weak smile. The butterflies in her stomach that she felt earlier all of a sudden disappeared. "Of course," she shrugs, feeling rather idiotic at the moment. "I knew that. I mean why would you be interested in a girl like me right?"

Nick studies her face carefully. Although he didn't intend to make her feel bad, he could see the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. This is after all her project and Nick isn't about to ruin that. He's determined to go through it for Madison, but Nick just couldn't express how he truly felt—not at the way she was looking at him when he came so close in telling her, forcing him to cover it up as some joke. But it's a shame that Nick didn't realize he indeed got Madison's hopes up and that he did hurt her because at that very moment, Madison almost believed him. In his eyes; however it was too soon, and too personal to tell and didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already is. Not in front of the camera, no and definitely not in front of that _special someone _standing behind it. The last thing he wanted was to watch Madison walk away because of these feelings, which has kept him from the truth. Madison was the first to really accept him, to stay in Briarwood, and to be his friend and he sure didn't want to lose that. '_One day, Maddie I swear…_' he thought to himself,_ 'one of these days you'll know. You're that special someone.' _

_**THE END**_


End file.
